Andrew Trevor Robson
Son of Anne Robson, Son of Zeus, Uncle Poseidon Past Lived on a farm in England, at school always had this strange power to lift someone in the air and throw them into the sand pit even though he's not that strong. Came to Camp Half-Blood when his farm was attacked by the Minotaur and it destroyed his home, he then made a lightning bolt appear in his hand and vaporized the Minotaur, was taken to Camp by Alexis Gray and became close friends with her although she never mentions him. Personality Andrew was cheerful, he always brought smiles on everyones faces but after his quest threw time, after seeing the Trojan War first hand and fighting in it, his personality darkened, still a bit cheerful, but he became depressed and dark like a Son or Daughter of Hades, he felt cold when girls hit on him and told them he was not interested, not even Paris. Appearance Quite tall, black hair, lush green eyes (shares features just like Percy Jackson), likes wearing camoflage jeans and a Camp Half-Blood shirt, is really buff after working hard in the forges, he keeps a locket around his neck which turns invisable so no one sees it but at night he takes out the photo of his mother inside and mourns her. His face is very handsome, almost so handsome all the Aphrodiate, Apollo, Hermes, Demeter (even a thy Ares) girls threw themselves at him, mostly Drew from the Aphrodiate cabin but he resists her charmspeak Under his shirt, the part of his chest which covers his heart is replaced with bronze plating and gears, he got it after Kronos had tried to use him as a vessel in the Underworld He normally just wears a black t-shirt, a red jacket with a cloak attached and a reb bandana After taking in Gaea's essence his appearance changed, his hair turned Auburn, his face becomes more handsome and he looks older. He then wears a ski jacket with a furry collar, the orange camp shirt under, a necklace with a shell on it and jeans Allergies Is highly allergic to Bee stings, just one could kill him.﻿ The Godslingers Is second in command of The Godslingers and one of the most powerful member The Exelgimos He joined The Exeligimos when they needed recruits in Operation: Absolute Chaos He was partnered with Alexandra James during the quest to find the Morpheus Seal﻿ Age 13 when he arrived, now 16 after The Sword of Ares then 17 a year later Fatal Flaw To trusting of people Abillites Good at weapon-making Sword-Fighting (Best in the class for 3 years) Makes lightning bolts appear out of thin air Can make friends easily the girls find him naturally charming without him trying, not to mention cute, he can take the heart of even a Hades girl He has the Curse of Achilles, it is unknown where his weak point is so he is pretty much Invincible in a fight The Olympian Blessings He posses the power to unlock all the Olympians blessing. *Artemis Blessing: Can fight like a wolf and has the strength of a bear *Athena Blessing: Gains the wisdom of the gods and the ability to read minds *Hera Blessing: Can sense mistrust in others and also anything else they feel *Apollo Blessing: Becomes a ace at archery and shines lik e the sun *Hades Blessing: Can summon the dead to his cause and shadow-travel *Ares Blessing: Gains the strength of all the gods and gets really aggresive *Poesidon Blessing: Can control the oceans of the world and can breath unde rwater *Zeus Blessing: Gains all the powers of the sky and all the gods Weapon Andrew wields the legendary blade Lightstrike, it is a mixture of a longsword and a gladius, it was the sword of Achilles till he died and Hermes took it then gave it to Perseus who then gave it to his son then his son till it passed into possesion of Zeus, who placed it in the Arena of Olympus as a prize for the best Demigod warrior, Andrew won it and even if he didn't win the sword had chosen him as its wielder and it would not unleash it's power for anyone else. Trojan Time Warp A year prior to the disappearance of the Sword of Ares, Andrew went on a quest to stop Kronos from taking form from a rogue Demigod named James Hadley but ended up trapped 3000 years in the past, the begining of the Trojan War and he had to fight alongside Achilles and saw first hand the killing of Hector and Paris, Princes of Troy, on his return he was much older and experianced, becoming one of the most powerful Demigods in the History of Heroes Girlfriends Andrew was never good in the relationship department even though he was gifted with a face girls would die for but it didn't stop him from trying to find someone He had a thing for Charlie Gray, Daughter of Athena but soon got over it when he met Paris Macony, Daughter of Aphrodiate. He also had a secret crush on Rachel Elizabeth Dare Finally started going out with Alexis Grey, Daughter of Hades after the Sword of Ares quest. Alexis and Andrew broke up a year later and Andrew began a relationship with Linda Louis, one of his fellow Godsligners It is not announced they are Boyfriend and Girlfriend but everyone at camp say their a couple He fell truely in love with her and they got married and had a son Arch Enemy his arch enemy is Taylor Sheperd, son of Gaea and Kronos, they clashed many times Themes Song Cartoon Heroes when he's happy, Monster by skillet when he's sad and Animal i have become when he is inraged Quests The Stopping of the revival of Kronos The Sword of Ares The Godslingers The Godslingers 2 The Godslingers 3 The Godslingers 4 The Godslingers 5 The Exeligimos Operation: Absolute Chaos Marriage and Family He married Linda Louis a month after their son, Sabre Robson, was born and they lived somewhere in the middle of the Atlantic, a deserted island where they raised their son and trained him away from the monsters and Gods﻿ Category:Character Category:Males Category:Children of Zeus Category:Demigods